


Muddy Waters

by Chellann_Nicollares



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: GMM #499, M/M, NSFW, One-Shot, Smut, so wrong but so right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellann_Nicollares/pseuds/Chellann_Nicollares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After filming the dust bath GMM, their mud covered bodies clashed behind the locked bathroom door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddy Waters

The coin in Link’s hand flew up and somersaulted through the air. He caught it with a loud slap onto the back of his hand.

Heads.

“That means I get to shower first!” The brunet exclaimed with a taunting jut of his chin. Rhett folded his arms and playfully stared down his best friend who triumphantly spun away from his power gaze.

As soon as he cleared the stairs, Link dropped his cheerful shoulders and the delicate corners of his mouth. On a day like this, when "work" somehow meant getting his hair and body thoroughly cemented with dust and mud, he always tried his best to keep his doubt and self-criticism away from his crew, from his lifelong best friend. What have they become? Does what they do really impute meaning into the world? What happens at forty? Those were the questions that he thrust deep into his mind, partitioned and compressed, only released when he was standing alone under hot running water and breathing in warm steam. When the water is off and fresh clothes pulled on, he would once again be the driven, demanding boss with bad jokes and impeccable methodology. But in the shower, he could allow himself to melt.

He twisted open the doorknob and stepped into the bathroom with a heavy sigh. Before he could turn around and lock the door, it was slammed shut for him with a loud clink of its lock. A pair of long, strong arms came up from behind and enclosed his dusty body in a visor grip.

“Did you have fun today?” Rhett whispered into his right ear, his beard lightly scraping the brunet’s soft cheek.

“Rhett, what are you doing?” Link ignored the immature flutter in his heart and thrashed against the scorching embrace with panic.

“Aren’t you still revved up?” Rhett traced the dusty outline of the brunet’s ear with the tip of his nose. “I can still feel your cute little smack on my thigh.”

“Geez Rhett, stop saying things like that!” He reached up and pulled at the arms clasped against his chest. Rhett ignored his clawing and moved one hand to the front of his thigh.

“Rhett, stop it! I ain’t doing this!” He gripped at Rhett’s wrist, but the hand on his thigh did not budge.

“When are you gonna stop fighting me?” The blond said softly, his voice patient and loving. He held the hand on Link’s leg steadfast and gently traced his fingertips under the bottom of his dirt covered shorts.

“Fuck, stop it!” Link growled, fingernails persistently clawing. “Why would you just assume that I would _ever_ stop fighting you?”

“If only you can see your own eyes right now.”

Link froze. He knew how his eyes must look, how they must be dilated as dark as the muddy water that was running down their bodies just a few minutes ago. His body was still filthy, and it had thoroughly betrayed him.

“No.” He said with faltering voice, stubbornness all but dissolved.

Rhett gently released his grip and stepped around to face him. He put his hands on Link’s shoulders and slowly ran them down the muscular arms, until he had both of Link’s wrists in his hands. The brunet’s soft lips fell open under the powerful gaze of his hazel eyes.

“If you honestly don’t want this, then fight me.”

Link’s mouth made an eager movement, but no sound escaped the lump in his throat.

“Rhett, please, I’m so tired. You know exactly why we can’t do this. And we shouldn’t have before…”

Rhett tugged the brunet’s hands up, placed them on either side of his hips, and released his grip. The crystal blue eyes were trapped and those hands stayed where Rhett had placed them. The taller man clasped Link’s thin waist and brought his bearded lips to his ear.

“Which time?”  

Link’s chest heaved with remorse and his eyes flew shut. “That’s exactly why we should stop. We are lying to them, Rhett.”

“They already know we love each other.”

“That’s not the same and you know it.”

Rhett cupped the smaller man’s chin and tilted it up, until the clear blue eyes cast down on the floor turned up again to look into his hazel.

“So tell me, every time you touch yourself, do you announce it to your family?”

“Of course not!”

“Then how is my hand different from yours?” Rhett traced his thumb through the hollow of the brunet’s neck, and ran his palm down his chest, his ribcage, stopping at his waist. He slowly inserted his thumb under the thoroughly stained T-shirt, and rubbed languid circles on Link’s warm skin. The brunet gasped and retrieved one hand from Rhett’s hips, pressing it on the back of the exploring hand and stilling the caressing fingers.

“Pleasure is just pleasure, Link. It doesn’t have to be wrong.” The tempting whisper left a cloud of warm breath on Link’s ear, he shuddered and his constraining hand went limp. “If men are not allowed secrets, the world would fall.”

The dry wit that would normally plunge Link into an instant attack upon such a grandiose statement was intoxicated by naked desire. The muddy brunet held his silence and tilted his head back with a soft moan, exposing his pulsating veins to his best friend’s tongue.

When their parched lips finally met, it was as if the whole damn world had been corrected.

With frantic, shaky hands they tore the no longer white fabric off of each other’s body, and stumbled into the bath tub with rushed steps. The metal rings shrieked against the rod as the shower curtain was yanked close. Hot water rushed out with a hiss, blitzing their muddy bodies like a tropical rainstorm. Faint brown droplets splattered on the pristine white tub, and collected into a sinuating stream crawling down the drain like a snake out of Eden.

Their hands worshiped every inch of each other’s skin, until they finally wrapped around their painfully throbbing erection. Hearts pounded in unison as indulgent moans echoed through the wisps of steam writhing around their shared heat. Link’s pliant frame was quickly pressed against the cool tiles lining the wall, with Rhett’s body behind him, shielding him from the hailing water and entering him with stunning hardness. The brunet let his head fall onto his blood brother’s shoulder, closed his eyes, and turned his face towards the downpour.

Hips bucked, hands slammed onto the tiled wall, and milky pearls fell on their wet skin.

The sinful release was rinsed away without a trace. Rhett sat at the end of the bathtub, resting one arm on the lip and the other around Link’s shoulders. He propped his feet over the edge of the bathtub and gently ran his fingers through the brunet’s cleansed wet hair. Link had his head laying on the blond man’s chest, his knees huddled close to his body and leaning into Rhett’s thigh. With long fingers quivering in the aftershock, he reached over and traced invisible lines back and forth through the dripping mess of dirty blond chest hair.

“We can’t do this again.” He turned pleading blue eyes to his best friend and said softly.

Rhett gazed down at the exquisitely fragile face, taking in the shallow lines that started to appear at the corners of those large, beautiful eyes, the very lines that marked each passed year that he had loved him.

“Never.” He said, enclosing Link’s body with both of his arms and pulling him in for a determined kiss.

As their cleansed body melted into each other, both men closed their eyes to their muddy footprints leading to the locked bathroom door.

 


End file.
